The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor
The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor is an adventure film released in 2008. Produced by Universal Pictures, it is the third and final installment of the studios’ remake Mummy trilogy. Plot Emperor Han, a Chinese warlord had achieved mastery over the five elements well and his army of the land under heaven; Han his enemies, three men sneaked into his chambers weapons ready, on the Emperor awake the entire time and attack.This assault excuse to declare war against the city of Chu. Han conquered many and his surviving enemies build Great Wall of China to protect his lands. He buried his enemies beneath it at task’s end. The evil warlord realized that his ambitions outweighed his life-span; he would never be able to accomplish his goals in the years of mortals. He became obsessed finding to cheat death, and the rumors of his wish spread across the land until discovery made at last.There was powerful sorcerer who possessed the secret to immortality, and Han sent out his trusted general and genuine ‘friend’ Ming Guo this mystic's services.However, upon arriving Ming discovered that the sorcerer dead, and that his daughter, Zi Yuan, remained. Upon returning, Ming introduced Yuan to Han. He gave her permission to retrieve the source of the secret he so sought, and secretly commanded Guo that no man to touch her. She lead the general to a library,Yuan retrieved the sacred Oracle Bones, constructed ages ago, which contained ancient secrets from the Dawn of Time. during the previous few days of researching, Ming and Yuan had grown attracted and risked the wrath of the Emperor eventually making love Unfortunately, spy of Han spotted the affair, and raced off to tell his Emperor.Upon returning, Yuan went before the Emperor, and read incantation which written in Sanskrit: a language the Emperor did not know, the true meaning of the words were unknown to Han, allowing Yuan to deceive the Emperor and deprive him of immortality. In actuality, it was an enchantment on Han and his soldiers, a punishment upon the Emperor cross beloved Ming believed invincible, the Emperor brought Yuan to balcony, and below in the courtyard Ming Guo, captured. tied to four horses different limbs, and Han claimed Yuan became his queen then he would spare Guo’s She did not fall for his bluff however, and the Emperor the order. Ming ripped to pieces the horses. And Yuan is stabbed in the side by the Emperor's personal dragon dagger.Upon doing so the curse that Yuan had spoken earlier went into action, and Han began to weep mud. Soon he was covered in a coating of brown muddy earth and caught fire, the intense heat burning the Emperor alive and hardening the mud stone. Emperor Han imprisoned within hollow statue of Terra Cotta, his burnt and ruined body trapped within the sculpture for all time.this happened, the curse began to transform the Emperor’s great army of his soldiers become imprisoned in hollow statues like him.The wounded Yuan fled with the Oracle Bones, for the ensuing thousands of years. The film then flashes forward to A.D. 1946, to retired adventurer, veteran of both World Wars and MI6 Agent Rick O'Connell. He suffers disappointing attempt to learn fly fishing, and eventually returns home to the family mansion, where he recalls his days as a Colonel in the French Foreign Legion. Meanwhile, his wife Evelyn is doing reading of the sequel to her bestselling The Mummy, entitled The Mummy Returns. ''The two books in fact accounts and her husband’s former experiences, disguised adventure tales.the main characters, rugged hero Dash and plucky damsel Scarlet O’Keefe, are based on her husband and herself, Evelyn replies, completely different person.”Meanwhile, in China, archeological dig is progressing at the base of the massive Colossus, giant statue of the Dragon Emperor. Heading this dig is the now-twenty year old Alex O'Connell, son of Rick and Evelyn, dropped out of school without his parents’ knowledge to seek fame and fortune. His excavation is funded by professor Roger Wilson, an old friend of Alex’s father, who eagerly anticipates goal: the legendary tomb of the Emperor Han and his massive Terra-Cotta Army. Wilson arrives at the site for check up, the diggers finally discover the tomb’s entrance.Wilson and O’Connell venture into the chamber, braving multiple booby traps which claim the lives of three diggers. After solving puzzling contraption, Alex unlocks the concealed room which houses the vast army and dead leader, perched on chariot with horse statues. As Alex examines the incredible find, mysterious assassin skilled in martial arts attacks, subduing Wilson and engages Alex in combat. He manages to injure the assailant, in the process discovering the person is in fact beautiful Chinese girl. At that moment Wilson reawakens and fires his gun at the girl, flees.Back at the O’Connell mansion, Rick and Evy are visited Foreign Office agent Benjamin Fry, who has come to offer the O’Connells one final assignment: to act as custodians for ancient relic on its water the Shanghai Museum (under Roger Wilson) in China, and to keep the object safe during the journey. The artifact-in-question is the mythical Eye of Shangri-la,jewel legend stated could reveal the location of the long-lost paradise of Shangri-La. Leaping at the opportunity to have some excitement in their lives the O’Connell’s accept, stating that their cover story could be that they were going to visit Evelyn’s brother, Jonathan Carnahan in Shanghai. Meanwhile, at military testing ground, the misguided General Yang and his lover, Colonel Choi, intend to steal the Eye and the drops of Eternal Life water within to Emperor Han. Yang believed that China had become weak with corruption, and viewed the Emperor of returning China to its former glory. To Yang and his faithful troops, the Emperor.Back at the Chinese museum in Shanghai, where the remains of Emperor Han are displayed, Evelyn and Rick congratulate Alex on his discovery and Wilson arrives to admire his latest find. After an argument between him and his father, Alex leaves and bumps into the woman from the tomb, who introduces herself as Lin. Back in the main hall of the museum, Rick, Evelyn and Wilson are admiring the tomb of Han, when suddenly General Yang enters, followed by his lover Choi. Yang reveals that Rick and Evelyn's ''work is not over yet, and Wilson reveals Yang as an old friend, before turning his pistol on Rick and Evelyn. Wilson reveals Yang had financed Alex's expedition, with enough money to bribe off the Foreign Offices. Rick looks aghast at the revelation of Yang's plan: to resurrect army of mummies. Yang seizes the Eye of Shangri-La, and forces Evelyn to read the Chinese inscription upon its rim. Evelyn stutters Chinese is not her main language, but she is bullied into reading and the inscription on the Eye apparently says those of pure heart may open the Eye of Shangri-La. Yang smiles at Choi as he realizes that they need Evelyn's blood, and Choi smirks as she seizes dagger and attempts to slice Evelyn's finger. She eventually succeeds, and Evelyn's blood falls upon the Eye, it opens up, becoming golden serpents which slither away from Yang's hand onto the museum floor. The Eye glows and the Emperor begins to awake. However... at this moment Lin and Alex attack, sending the room into chaos and sending the events Into motion which resurrect Emperor Han. Evelyn viciously attacks Choi, sending her into pile of debris, and Alex turns his pistol upon Wilson, who stutters about their friendship. Just then, Lin seizes her dagger and stabs the body of the Emperor in his tomb turns out to decoy... and the real Emperor is frozen terracotta statue on horseback! With rumble, the horses and the Emperor are resurrected, and Yang bows before the Emperor, immortality. The Emperor declares that if Yang lies, that he would burn. Both Yang and the Emperor race out of the museum on horseback and chariot. depart, Wilson begs Han the Emperor carelessly kills him decapitating fire ball massive chase Shanghai ensues, the Emperor and Yang flee to the military outpost, and Rick, Alex, Lin and Evelyn meet up with Jonathan Carnahan in order to successfully pursue the Emperor, as he had knocked out portion of Jonathan's car during his escape, and this leads to Lin and Alex going ahead in pursuit of Emperor Han, and Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan pursuing the Emperor and Yang in vehicle. The O'Connells separate, with Alex and Lin heading towards the Emperor and Yang, and Rick and Jonathan attempt to distract the Emperor shooting rockets at him and Yang. In retaliation, Yang and the Emperor attack, even while Lin and Alex attempt to assassinate the Emperor once more, and all this failed assassination attempt ensues is massive explosion of fireworks in the middle of Shanghai, thus ruining the Chinese New Year for millions civilians.Disheveled and dispirited, the O'Connells realize that the Emperor are up against is superhuman, with powers over elements earth, water, fire and metal. He can command statues via telepathy and can deter rockets with one flick of his hand. He seems all but invincible... until Lin reminds the O'Connells to kill him properly is to stab him in the heart with sacred Dagger. Lin Rick and Alex that in order to prevent the Emperor from discovering the path to Shangri-La, they will have to attempt highly dangerous climb over the Himalayas and discover the Gateway to Shangri-La. Rick reluctantly agrees and hires Mr Mcguire to fly to India. Once in the Himalayas, the O'Connells to battle against cold and mist and other perils. After journey of two days, (during which Mcguire notices Yang and the Emperor emerge from their plane and proceed up the mountains) Rick, Jonathan, Evelyn, Alex and Lin reach the famous Gateway, where they station themselves for battle. Finally,Yang and the Emperor arrive, with the Emperor telling Yang 'Clear path to the Golden Tower: Prove yourself battle erupts, wherein Yang's forces are dispatched by Rick and Alex. Even Yang overpowers the O'Connells, and lost Lin calls upon three Yeti for assistance. The Yeti quickly overcome Yang's troops, and even defeat Yang himself. However, the Emperor ascends the steps of the Tower, knocking Yang aside.Rick and Alex attempt to stop the Emperor, overpowers them with fireballs and icicles. Eventually, Jonathan sets off explosive, and The Emperor throws dagger at Alex, but Rick pushes his son out of the way.The dagger stabs Rick through the chest, fatally wounding him, just massive avalanche erupts. Therefore, Jonathan has realized the Emperor is diamond the Path to Shangri-La, the avalanche sweeps everything away, burying the O'Connells beneath piles of snow. Fortunately the Yeti dig them out and it is only then that Evelyn realizes that Rick is mortally injured, and take him to Shangri-La.The O'Connells arrive at Shangri-La and, to surprise, meet Zi Yuan, dead long ago. It is revealed that she knew of the Yeti's existence, and called upon help fleeing Emperor Han, and she drank from the Pool of Eternal Life to save herself. She recognizes Lin, of course, and takes Rick to her chamber. Back at Shangri-La, Jonathan admires the beauty of the oasis and muses possible casino, and then Rick is healed, thanks to the waters. Shortly afterwards, Zi Yuan asks Lin to sacrifice immortal amazingly, Lin agrees. Shortly after the Emperor and Yang attack Shangri-La, and the Emperor notices Zi Yuan and Lin, and remarks 'General Ming's daughter: your child will be mine!' steps into the waters and regains his healthy human appearing in his twenties, and the majestically emerges the Pool triple-headed dragon. roars and snatches Lin, kidnapping her he flies off the military training ground the Great Wall of China, with Yang astride his back.The O'Connells chase, and soon reemerge in China. Alex runs off immediately to rescue Lin, succeeding and Yang reunites and a grateful Choi, hands him his hat and together,the lovers salute the Emperor, majestically turns into his healthy human for The Emperor announces his plan for world conquest, 'crushing every hope of freedom,' and simultaneously Zi Yuan goes under the Wall to resurrect General Ming and enemies of the Emperor in last-ditch attempt to duke it out with the Emperor. The Emperor hears the explosion of earth which heralds the resurrection, and realizes,the resurrection, Zi Yuan is here. He rallies his troops for battle, (having successfully resurrected his Terracotta Army) and charges into battle. Yang and Choi reluctantly.The Emperor fights valiantly meeting Zi Yuan, whom he impales with his sword and throws her off The O'Connells team up with Lin's father, General Ming,the name Zi Yuan. battle the terra-cotta army and the undead army of Zi Yuan, commanded on one side Han and on the opposition General Ming. Choi realizes the O'Connells are determined to stop the Emperor, as she has seen the Emperor return to the chamber beneath the Wall to entomb Ming and his armies. However, the Emperor is thwarted in the attempt to retomb Ming via Alex O'Connell, attempts to kill the Emperor, but then he is blocked the Emperor's beast. Rick appears and manages to half-stab the Emperor. Choi and her lover General Yang rush to the defence of the Emperor but are presumably killed by a bomb. Back under the Wall, the Emperor and Rick duke it out. Lin has witnessed her mother, Zi Yuan, perish, and henceforth to stop the Emperor at Suddenly, General Yang appears, miraculously survived the bomb, and attacks Evelyn. burnt the bomb but is still alive. Choi appears, roaming her hand burnt alive. General Yang attempts to stop the O'Connells harming his god forced into Evelyn, punches and kicks viciously ducks terrified General Yang the cogs and climbs up and looks around in Evelyn leaps at him and kicks into mechanism. General Yang is crushed like paper. Halfway through his painful death,his beautiful lover Choi runs forwards and Yang his hand and holds it Yang tells Choi to let go, but Choi refuses and disappears into the cog mechanism, which crushes and General Yang and his lover Colonel Choi leaving one foe remaining, Rick and Alex battle the Emperor. reverts to man and appears to show for the death of his agents, Rick challenges him to battle with out his sword and powers The Emperor doesn't understand Rick's English, complies, and both Rick and Han fight hand-to-hand the Emperor the upper hand. Alex reawakens knocked out by the Emperor after the failed assassination attempt) and disappears, leaving a clue in the sand for his father. Rick realises what Alex means and rushes forward the blade the dagger which kill the Emperor. The Emperor realizes his danger and grapples Rick, forcing the handle of the dagger his heart. However, Alex appears at this moment, swinging down shown in his clue, and stabs Han in the heart the blade, and therefore Rick O'Connell is able to plunge the handle of the sacred knife into the Emperor's heart the two halves melt. Han chokes and splutters fire,the element previously in command of, overwhelms him. for air and hollers, the flames envelop him and explodes in cloud of flame killing him for good. the four return Rick O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Lin and Evelyn O'Connell reemerge back into the sunlight and the living world, Lin sees her father, General Ming Guo, overcome the Terracotta Army (which crumbles and explodes into sand). short epilogue ensues at Imhotep's, the bar upon which Jonathan Carnahan, and which is now hosted Mr Mcguire. McGuire relishes his opportunity at being famous, Lin and Alex become lovers, and Jonathan departs for Peru, place claims, mummies are redundant,the Eye of Shangri-La. However, climatic scrawl relates shortly after his arrival, mummies in Peru. Cast *Brendan Fraser … Rick O'Connell *Maria Bello … Evelyn O'Connell *John Hannah … Jonathan Carnahan *Luke Ford … Alex O'Connell *Jet Li … Emperor Han *Michelle Yeoh … Zi Yuan *Isabella Leong … Lin *Anthony Wong Chau-Sang … General Yang *Russell Wong … General Ming Guo *Liam Cunningham … "Mad Dog" Maguire *David Calder … Roger Wilson *Jessey Meng … Choi *Tian Liang … Li Zhou *Albert Kwan … Chu Wah *Alison Louder … Woman in Bookstore *Marcia Nasatir … Russian Princess *Emerald Starr … Man in Bar *Helen Feng … Nightclub Singer *Stella Maryna Troshyna … Brunette at Imhotep's *James Bradford … Butler Jameson *Daniel Giverin … Benjamin Fry Yang's Troops *Jacky Wu … Assassin #1 *Binghua Wei … Assassin #2 *Guo Jing … Assassin #3 *Ken Tran … Yang's Soldier #1 *Allan Yuk-lun Chou … Yang's Soldier #2 *Fernando Chien … Yang's Soldier #3 *Mac Jeffrey Ong … Yang's Soldier #4 *Chris Mark … Yang's Soldier #5 *James Mark … Yang's Soldier #6 *Mike Ching … Yang's Soldier #7 *Darryl Quon … Yang's Soldier #8 *Alex Chiang … Yang's Soldier #9 *Paul Wu … Yang's Soldier #10 *Larry Lam … Yang's Soldier #11 *Brian Ho … Yang's Soldier #12 *Vi-Hung Luv … Yang's Soldier #13 *Phong Doan Huy … Yang's Soldier #14 Others *Kyle Burnett Cashulin … Mad Dog’s Pal #1 *Charles Esposito … Mad Dog’s Pal #2 *Michael Scherer …Yeti #1 *Scott Taylor … Yeti #2 *Kham Tri Vixaysy … Chinese Digger #1 *Don Lew … Chinese Digger #2 *Freda Foh Shen … Narrator *Regis Attiow … Mystic #1 *Tony Wai … Mystic #2 *Yungstun Wu … Mystic #3 *Xiang Guangxu … Mystic #4 *Cong-Quyen Lam … Mystic #5 Uncredited *Vic Armstrong … Dancer in Nightclub Trivia * The idea of the emperor and his army is based on the real-life Qin emperor Qin Shi Huang, who was buried amidst thousands of crafted and fired terra cotta soldiers, called the Terracotta Army, dated at latest to 210 BC. * In September 2006, director Joe Johnston was originally offered the helm by Universal Pictures, who intended to start filming early in 2007. * The film was shot in Montreal and China. * Principal photography started at Mel’s Cite du Cinema in Montreal. * Chinese cultural advisers aided director Rob Cohen in order to depict the Qin Dynasty language and ceremonies. * The crew frequently had to halt in and near Shanghai when soldiers marched. The setting of the desert battlefield was actually a training facility for the Chinese army that was leased. * The visual effects were done by two Los Angeles-based VFX houses. * The pool of water resembling diamonds took Rhythm and Hues 11 months to complete. * The award winning A.I software Massive which was used on Lord of the Rings was used to create the undead battle scenes. * Design company Imaginary Forces created the opening title sequence and end titles. To portray an "accurate and historic China," they turned to calligrapher T.Z. Yuan for ink brush writing. * John Debney provided additional re-scored material for most of the bigger action sequences. * Brendan Fraser and John Hannah are the only actors to appear in all three Mummy movies. * Brendan Fraser, who plays Rick, was born in 1968, and Maria Bello who plays Evelyn, was born in 1967, while Luke Ford, who plays their son Alex, was born in 1981 and is only 13 years younger than Fraser and 14 years younger than Bello. * After the car chase through Shanghai, Alex O'Connell (Luke Ford) says that he was "willing to go on a little faith" for his actions upon awaking the Emperor. Rick O'Connell (Brendan Fraser) had spoken the same line in the first Mummy. * Alex leaves a clue in the sand during the climax. Alex did the same thing as a boy in The Mummy Returns. * The movie was released on DVD on December 16, 2008. * The soundtrack was released on July 29, 2008. Appearances All appearances are considered first appearances. For character appearances see the "Cast" section. Mentioned Characters * Imhotep Creatures *Yeti *horse *dragon Locations England: * Oxfordshire China: * Monastery of Turfan * Chu * Qin Province * Great Wall of China * Shanghai Tibet: * Shangri-La Artifacts * Dragon Dagger * Eye of Shangri-La * Oracle Bones 4 (film order) Category:The Mummy Films